Episode 8286 (25th December 2013)
Plot David is worried when Gail tells him Kylie left the house after Max opened his presents and hasn't returned. Hayley decides she wants a quiet Christmas with Roy after all. Roy is thrilled with his present of a model of the train he drove on their wedding day. He is put out when Rita, Emily, Norris, Dennis and Mary call at the cafe and stay for a while. Carla signs 1% of Underworld over to Peter as a present; they are now equal partners. Sally and Sophie help out at the soup kitchen, leaving Tim to cook dinner. Michelle only likes one of Steve's presents - a green blouse. David realises where Kylie is from a picture message she sent to Eva's mobile. Fiz, Chesney, Tyrone and Sinead also visit the Croppers. Hayley admits she didn't really want a quiet Christmas and that she was afraid of being a spectre at anyone's feast. She decides to go along to the Rovers with everyone else. Nick and Leanne cook dinner for the Platts and Prices at the bistro. David finds Kylie and asks her to come to dinner. She says they'll have a better time without her. He tries to talk her round but she doesn't want to rake over everything again. Sally is unimpressed when a homeless girl, Maddie Heath, gives her cheek and dunks her head in a trifle. Sophie takes pity on her when she hears she's had a hard life. Peter, Carla, Tracy, Rob, Amy and Simon join Deirdre for dinner at No.1. Nick is short with everyone at the bistro. Sally is furious when her handbag goes missing. She suspects Maddie of stealing it. Kylie shows up at the bistro and insists there won't be any trouble from her again. Nick is still on edge and when Leanne teases him over a cracker joke, he is pushed over the edge and violently slaps her. Stunned, Leanne runs off. Gail and Audrey are sympathetic towards Nick because of his brain damage but Stella and Gloria are furious. David walks off, reminded of the part he played in Nick's car crash. He reminds Kylie that it all started with her and Nick sleeping together but this infuriates her and she decides she is leaving after all. Andrea visits Steve, escaping from a family dinner. Peter brings Tina a present from Simon but is sent packing when he keeps dropping jealous hints about Rob. Kylie gets annoyed when Tina refuses to serve her. Leanne returns to the table to clear up and refuses help. She sends everyone away. Sally and Sophie return home to find the turkey undercooked. Sophie gets Tim to admit he forgot to switch on the oven. Michelle is peeved to find out Steve went shopping with Andrea and the blouse was her suggestion. Kylie taunts Tina about Tommy leaving her and is barred by Liz. Drunk, Kylie makes a pass at Rob before attacking Tina when Tina taunts her about sleeping with brothers. The scuffle is witnessed by two police officers and Kylie is arrested. Hayley enjoys the community spirit in the Rovers but suffers a bout of pain and is taken home by Roy. Resting at the bus stop, Hayley tells Roy he has her blessing if he meets someone else after she's gone. He doesn't want to talk about it. Hayley playfully throws a snowball at Roy. Beth and Kirk join in, as do Tyrone and the Armstrongs. Hayley has fun, despite being too exhausted to participate. Nick tries to excuse the slap on the grounds of his brain damage but Leanne sees it as domestic abuse which she thinks has no justification. Roy and Hayley retire home, with Hayley glad how the day turned out. David still defends Kylie. Michelle lets Steve stew for a while before forgiving him over the blouse. As the regulars sing along to It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year in the Rovers, Hayley goes to sleep, worn out from the day's events, Leanne wonders what to do about Nick, and Kylie spends the night in a police cell. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eleanor Jacobs - Lynda Rooke *Police Officer - Serena Ryan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and ladies' toilets *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor and police cell *Soup kitchen *Canalside Notes *First appearance of Maddie Heath. *This episode was one hour in length and scheduled in Coronation Street's regular 7.30pm slot. *Renny Krupinski and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick slaps Leanne; Roy's hopes for a quiet Christmas with Hayley are dashed; and Carla makes Peter an equal partner in Underworld. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,540,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Liz McDonald: "Tina, we can manage here if you need to go home." Tina McIntyre: "Liz, it's double time. I'm not gonna let some drunk trollop take money off me." Deirdre Barlow (drunkenly): "Hey, lend us a tenner." Category:2013 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Extended episodes